Can't Fight The Moonlight
by goldenpiglet54
Summary: Sarah McCall is Scott's long lost older sister, who has come back to Beacon Hills for College, however they both learn that there is more to each other than meets the eye. He learns the truth about her past, which in turn helps him with his current life. He also notices a connection between her and Derek Hale, one that she isn't aware of. The story starts here, please R&R :)
1. The Meeting

The Meeting

Sarah's life changed completely one cold December night, when that nice evening jog turned into a fight for her life. She made a turn down the path toward the road, and stopped suddenly she thought she heard a noise from behind her. She shrugged it off, what a bad idea that turned out to be. Moments later she heard a low growl, she slowly turned toward the sound, and a giant wolf-like creature leaped at her. She took off however did not make it far before the animal tore at her heels and took a bite out of her lower leg. Before she could scream, it was all over. She was alone; she got up and ran home as fast as her feet would take her. That was night her life was changed forever.

6 months later

Sarah was a not so ordinary 18 year-old girl. Her parents divorced when she was a small child and she ad lived with her father since then, she still felt there was something missing in her life, her mother and her younger brother. She grew up away from them, and now that she was 18 and starting classes at BHCC (Beacon Hills Community College) in the fall she felt that it was the right time in her life to be reunited with her distant family. She pulled up next to a big blue house nestled neatly in the woods and braced herself. She walked up to the front door and rang the bell. She could smell the sweet fruity scent of perfume coming towards the door; she knew it was her mother. The door opened. A moment of silence ensued, and then the woman spoke.

"Sarah" She whispered.

"Hi mom" she replied. There was a short pause, and then they embraced in a long hug.

"I have missed my sweet girl so much." The woman wept.

"I know, I have missed you too mom."

They let each other go, and Sarah stood in the doorway as if there was a barrier from letting her set foot inside her own home from when she was a child.

"Please come in." The woman smiled. "Can I get you anything coffee, tea?"

Sarah entered. "Tea please." She smiled back.

The kettle screeched and the woman handed Sarah a cup of tea and some sugar.

"Thank you" She replied sipping the hot tea.

"What brings you back to Beacon Hills?" She asked.

"College, I enrolled into the nursing program, which starts in a couple weeks." She smiled.

"Wow, that is great, I am so happy for you, you will love it."

The next question caught Sarah off guard.

"How is your father doing?" She asked with slight hesitancy

"He is doing okay, just working all the time, and spending time with his girlfriend." Sarah replied honestly.

The woman forced a smile. "Well by the looks of things he did a good job with raising you."

Sarah looked at the clock. "When will he be home?" She asked.

"Later this afternoon after lacrosse practice." She smiled.

" It will be nice to see my children together for the first time in years. When you were little you two were inseparable, never fighting, always happy and looking out for each other. It broke my heart to separate you two."

"Why did you?" Sarah asked quickly.

Melissa sighed. "It was a huge undertaking, I was still in school and I couldn't afford the two of you Scott was 2 and you were almost 4, so I kept him with me and your father took you. I cried for months, and months, and eventually it got easier. I sent you presents for Christmas and for your birthday, I never stopped thinking about you. I am sorry Sarah." She started to cry.

"Mom, don't cry please, I understand why you did it, you wanted the best for me, and I am old enough now to be a part of your life again. Can we have a fresh start? I want a relationship with my mother that doesn't just include present and birthday cards. " Sarah said softly.

Her mother wiped her tears and smiled.

"I would like that very much." She smiled even wider.

"I do have to go set up my class schedule, but here is my number, call me sometime this week and we can catch up some more." Sarah said handing her a post it with her cell number on it.

"Okay, I will. Thank you." They hugged and Sarah went to leave, just as Scott was coming home.

Scott could sense something was different, a new scent, a new unfamiliar person invading his territory. He got out of the car, leaving his gear in the trunk and headed for the door. Sarah smelled him right away, her little brother wasn't so little anymore. It was so strange to think about seeing him after all this time. How time changes people, however Scott and Sarah were more alike and they were soon going to find out just how much.

Sarah opened the door to leave when there stood in front of her a medium height brown hair, brown-eyed boy. It was pure joy to see him after all this time, however Scott didn't seem to think so.

"Who are you?" He asked curiously.

"I'm Sarah, your sister." She replied.

A million thoughts raced through his mind. His sister? He knew he'd had a sister from as long as he could remember, but now she was real, in his kitchen. She was really pretty, long brown hair, athletic build, apart from Scott's brown eyes, hers were hazel.

"Sarah?" he said aloud. She held out her hand to shake Scott's, and he accepted, and instantly there was a connection. They both looked up at each other. Scott never thought in a million years that something like this would happen.

Sarah knew instantly that Scott was like her, and that scared her. A thousand questions ran through her mind. When? How? Why? Where? However she knew they would all be answered in the coming months. For now she was just happy to be home. She went to leave, Scott followed.

"You have to leave so soon?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have to go to the college and set up my classes." She replied with a smile. "Its so good to see you again Scotty, a nickname she used to call him. We will see each other again soon, I promise."

She turned to leave and that's when Scott noticed it. Sarah was wearing a tank top, which revealed a mark on her back, a mark that only one other person has. Derek Hale.


	2. Questions

A week or so passed and Scott hadn't heard from Sarah, he was starting to become worried, but just when he was about to call her she showed up at his lacrosse practice. Scott was on the field and instantly he knew he was being watched. Sarah made herself comfortable on the bleachers blending in with every other high schooler. Practice was soon over and Sarah waited for Scott on the field. He went to find her.

"Hey" he shouted. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Hi, you played great out there." She smiled again.

"Thanks." He replied.

"Can we go for a walk or something?" She suggested.

"Yeah, just let me put my gear away, wait here." He said running off.

Scott came back 5 minutes later, and they preceded to go for a walk.

"You must have so many questions for me?" She asked slowly.

"You have no idea, you must feel the same way for me." He replied.

"You always see and hear about werewolves in books and t.v. but you don't really believe that they actually exist, at least I never did. She paused. And one night changed my life forever. There isn't a grand story to tell you Scott, just one bite, that's all it takes, but you already know that." She stopped and looked at him.

"Yeah, I know that all to well. I was bitten by an alpha, which makes me a beta. I am dating a girl whose family hunts werewolves and the new alpha of my pack is a complete bonehead. And his uncle is just as bad." Scott stopped realizing he may have gone overboard. "Sorry." He said quickly.

"Don't worry about it. I understand about hunters, I have had a run in with one before and it was not a pleasant experience." She looked down and then up at him.

"So why are you back in Beacon Hills?" He asked.

"Besides College, which is the total truth, I do start classes in a few weeks. I came to be reunited my mom and you. This may sound strange, but I was drawn back here, I felt a pull, I can't explain it, I just felt that I needed to be here. I think its because the girl who bit me was from Beacon Hills.

Scott stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?" he asked earnestly.

"The girl who bit me, her name was Laura , and this is her hometown, however she was killed a while ago."

Scott gulped.

"Are you okay Scotty?" She asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"There's more, a mark appeared on my back a couple months ago, and I remember seeing it in a picture of hers, but I don't know anything else, she's gone know so trying to figure out what it means or where it came form will prove to be harder than I originally thought." She continued.

She looked over at Scott. He took a deep breathe.

"What if I told you, I knew someone who could answer those questions for you." He began.

She looked scared and surprised at the same time. "Yes, of course please Scott, I need to know."

"Alright, then lets go." He started walking back towards his car.

Meanwhile Derek and Peter were in their new place an older home that he and his uncle fixed up, and it was well equipped to handle almost anything. Cameras, and state of the art alarm and computer systems, it was very impressive. He and Peter were working out when they both sensed that Scott was coming, as well as another werewolf. They both looked out the window and saw a young girl with long brown hair, sexy athletic slender build and hazel eyes that were so beautiful .

"Who is that?" Peter asked with curiosity. "She is hot" He added.

Derek rolled his eyes at his uncle.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Scott." Derek smirked at them.

"Derek, Peter, I want you to meet someone, this is Sarah, my sister."

There both looked at each other in awe, which faded within seconds.

Just then a moment of pure peace and joy came over Derek, it was like nothing he had ever felt before. His whole body felt warm. He looked over at the girl standing next to Scott and could not believe that this was the girl that would become his mate.

"Derek, you okay?" Scott asked.

"What? I'm fine" he said shrugging off what had just happened.

Peter looked on and realized what had just taken place.

"What can we help you with Scott?" he asked.

"Not me, its Sarah. She has some questions for you?" Scott replied.

Sarah spoke and it was like music to Derek's ears. She was so beautiful that it made it difficult for him to concentrate on what she was actually saying.

"Derek, I've only been a werewolf for about 7 months, and it was your sister Laura who bit me. We were friends back when we lived in San Diego. She taught me a lot; how to control my emotions, physical and emotional. Which in turn helped me control the shift. But a lot of things went left untaught. I learned about hunters, but not the legends behind the werewolf. Can you explain to me what this is?" She turned around revealing the mark on her back, which was the same as Derek's.

Peter and Derek's eyes both widened with slight curiosity, however that both knew the answer to her question. There was a short pause before Peter spoke.

"It means you're mates." He said rather quickly with a smug look on his face.

Sarah and Scott both froze.

Derek sighed. "Way to be subtle Peter." He replied.

"Well you know me subtle is my middle name" He shot back.

"Shut up." Derek retorted.

They both turned to Sarah, whose eyes were glowing an emerald color. She quickly shook it off and her eyes phased back to hazel.

"Are you two joking, I'm mean seriously this is a joke." She started to say with a laugh. She looked at both of them, neither of whom where laughing. She immediately stopped laughing.

"You actually expect me to believe this mate mumbo jumbo?" She asked inquisitively.

Derek stepped toward her, and she quickly stepped back.

"Look I'm not going to hurt you." Derek informed her.

"If you don't mind I will keep my distance, just the same." She came back at him.

Little did Derek know the same feeling he had for her, she also felt, she however was too scared to show it.

"Prove it." She said to Derek.

"Fine" He said taking off his shirt and showing her the mark on his back, which was indeed identical to hers.


	3. Ces't La Vie

3.

Her eyes widened with curiosity, looking over at Derek's finely sculpted back. She was speechless. She looked at Scott before she spoke.

"Scott, its time to go." She said starting to walk towards the door.

"Sarah" he started to say, and then she turned towards him and let out a low growl. Scott was slightly taken aback, but agreed and followed her to the door.

"Scott?" Derek said. As he opened the door to leave.

"I will talk to her." Scott replied softly with a nod.

Derek nodded back.

Scott and Sarah got into the car, and there was silence. Scott noticed a small tear run down his sister's cheek.

"I'm sorry, I know that's not what you were expecting to find out." He said apologetically.

"Its not what I found out today, it's the fact that I understand now. Laura told me that Alpha's are the only member of pack that can take a mate, and are also the only ones who imprint on their mate." She responded with a sad look on her face.

Scott looked a little confused. There was a pause. "Sarah?" Scott put his hand on her shoulder. Sarah looked over at her brother.

"Scott, I felt it, the imprint. I can't explain the feeling, but it's there, and its amazing." She said with a smile.

Scott looked over at her with wide eyes. He wasn't really sure of what to say.

"Don't worry Sarah, it will all work out for the best. I know Derek seems like a rough and tough guy but I know deep down, like way deep down there is a part that really cares, even if he forgets to show it. He is strong, not the brightest bulb in the box, but he will protect and keep you safe." He said trying to remain serious.

Sarah looked up at him with a smirk. "Thanks, lets go home now." She suggested.

As they pulled into the parking lot at her school Scott received a text from Allison.

It read:

Scott, my Aunt Kate is back, and bitter with vengeance, please stay inside tonight. Love Allison.

Scott looked really concerned.

"What is it Scott?" She asked him, she could sense fear in his face.

"Do you remember me telling you that Allison's family were hunters? Sarah nodded. "Well her aunt is back in town, and well lets just say that is not good news. Allison says we need to stay inside tonight."

"Trust me, that is not a problem." She said calmly.

The next day came all too quickly for Sarah, she woke with a start, sweat pouring down her face. Just a bad dream she though to herself. She showered, got dressed and headed to class. Tonight was the full moon an all to familiar feeling crept through her body, the uneasiness, the intensity, all of her senses being even more heightened and the fear. No two full moons are ever the same, and each brings its own story.

Class seemed to fly by and she got into her car and went to the gas station first before going to pick up her mom from work.

She was at the tank getting ready to pay, when she noticed a black SUV slide in behind her. A young woman stepped out, and glanced over at Sarah. Sarah knew immediately it was Kate, the same woman whom she had a run in with 3 months earlier in San Diego. Her body froze, hoping she wouldn't recognize her. She finished filling up and quickly went to get back in her car when she felt an excruciating pain in her side. Sarah felt a burning pain that was like no other she had ever felt. She then heard a woman speak.

"Hi Sarah, did you miss me?" Kate asked as she held the knife at her side. She pulled the knife out, and walked back to her SUV and drove away.

Sarah clutched her side and managed to get back in her car, and drive to Scott's school. She called him on his cell, no answer.

Meanwhile back at Derek and Peter's house, they were watching old home videos of when he had his family before the fire. Derek stopped the movie abruptly, and stood up, he sensed something was wrong.

"Derek?" Asked Peter in a worried tone. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, something just isn't right. I have this feeling," He explained.

Peter knew that when an Alpha imprints they always sense when something bad has happened, or is about the happen.

"I will be back." Derek said grabbing his keys and walking briskly out the door.

Sarah's pain was becoming more intense almost to the point where she could not control herself, and he eyes kept shifting back and forth. Scott was not answering his phone.

"Just my luck." She thought.

"Scott, isn't that Sarah's car?" Stiles asked with curiosity.

Scott looked over and saw Sarah sitting in her car. He sensed something was very wrong. He ran over to the car, at the same time Derek pulled into the parking lot.

They both got to her at the same time.

"Sarah! Oh my god, what happened?" Scott asked looking at her wound that was not healing well.

"It was Kate she ambushed me at the gas station." She was breathing heavily.

"Scott we need to get her to your boss, she does not look well." He said with his voice full of concern. Derek carefully picked her up and brought her to his car. She was in so much pain, but when Derek held her it was the best feeling in the world, she felt safe. They all got into the car, and sped off to Scott's work.

"Scott, please this hurts so much." She winced holding his hand. He was scared for his sister; he didn't know what was going to happen.

Derek drove as fast as he could, and they finally reached Scott's work. Derek picked her up and brought her inside.

"Dr. Deaton?" Scott yelled out.

He came quickly out from the back room. He knew something was wrong when he saw Derek holding Sarah.

"Scott, Derek, what happened? He asked. "Here put her here" He said pointing to the exam table.

"Dr. Deaton, I want you to meet my sister, Sarah." Scott said with a small smile.

"Lets take a look at this wound." He said pulling back her shirt.

Sweat was pouring down her face, while Dr. Deaton went to work. Scott and Derek both stood there waiting and watching.

He cleaned the wound, bandaged it, and gave her an antibiotic. "Take this for five days, and then come back to see me." He instructed.

Derek and Scott both went to help her of the table, but Derek backed off when he noticed she held Scott's arm first.

"Thank you." She said holding out her hand to shake his.

"Your welcome. Now please try and stay away from the Argents." He half-joked.

"I will stay away, I just can't promise you they will stay away from me. Kate doesn't like me very much."

"She doesn't like anybody" Derek smiled.

They all laughed.

"Are you going to be okay tonight? Derek asked.

"I don't know, I think the way my luck is going probably not." She replied.

"Come over, and stay with me?" He asked softly.

Sarah looked over at Scott. "Go, Stiles and I are hanging out, and we are really boring most of the time." Scott joked.

"Alright, lets go." Sarah smiled.

Dr. Deaton came out of the back room getting ready to close for the evening.

"Derek, can I have a word?" Derek paused. "Meet me in the car." He suggested handing her the keys.

She nodded.

"Derek, its about time you took a mate." He smiled. "Please keep her safe, God only know what Kate will do if she finds out about her." He began and Derek listened carefully. She is your life now Derek, she will help strengthen your pack, defend you, love you, be loyal to you, and bring you new life. Please guard her with everything you have." He finished.

"Thank you, I will." Derek replied. He shook his hand and parted for the evening.


	4. Challenges

4.

Derek returned to the car to find Sarah fast asleep. He drove back to his house where a pleasant surprise awaits his arrival.

"Wake up sleepy head." Derek said as he gently shook Sarah until she woke. She was already starting to regain her strength, and her wound was healing.

She remembered what Scott had warned her about Derek and Peter, they may seem nice on the outside, but they both have tempers. She decided to err on the side of caution when it came to Derek, she did not fully trust him just yet. Derek held out his hand for her to take it.

"I got it thanks." Sarah said with a small smile.

They entered through the back of the house where Peter, Boyd and Ericka await his arrival. Ericka was immediately drawn to Sarah, and not in a good way. Derek seemed surprised to see them all there, and so was Sarah.

"Hey there babe." Ericka said sweetly to Derek. She turned to Sarah. "Who are you?"

Sarah was caught off guard, however she was not in the mood to kick Barbie werewolf's ass. So she decided to play nice, for now.

"I'm Sarah, Scott's older sister." She held out her hand for a nice gesture.

Ericka nodded. "Uh huh." She quickly bit her lip.

You could almost taste the jealousy in the room. You could sense Ericka wanted to pounce on Sarah.

"Really Derek? I am gone for a few days and this is what you bring home?" She smirked.

"Ericka, stand down." Boyd said tapping her arm.

"Back off Boyd." She snarled.

By this point Sarah was absolutely fuming inside, her blood practically boiling. However she remained somewhat calm for now, she was hoping her wound would be almost healed so she could kick some Barbie ass. She couldn't believe Derek was letting her speak to her in that way was this rest of his pack? She thought.

Boyd could sense it, that Sarah was just like them, but Ericka was so caught up in the moment she hardly noticed.

Ericka went over to Derek and hugged him, and then turned to Sarah, and walked slowly around her, inspecting every part of her being.

"And why are you here?" She asked. Looking over at her then at Derek.

Sarah spoke. "Derek is just showing me around. I'm new in town. Sarah said trying to sound innocent.

"What was that? I'm sorry was I supposed to care." She retorted.

"Ericka, stop." Derek said quickly.

"I don't have to, its going to be so much fun to wipe the floor with you." She chuckled.

She turned toward Sarah, whose wound had just about healed, and she was feeling pretty good.

"She has no idea, does she?" Derek whispered to Boyd.

"Nope." Boyd said quickly. "This should be good." He smiled. "She's got what's coming to her." Boyd folded his arms.

Sarah was now face to face with Ericka.

"I think its time you left, you've overstayed your welcome." She said slyly.

"You think so." Sarah said coolly. "Come over here and say that." Sarah came back at her.

"No problem, you are going to be sorry." She started to walk quickly toward Sarah. Sarah waited for the right moment, and held off her shift until Ericka lunged at her. Ericka shifted mid strike at her, however her strike was met with equal force as Sarah quickly counterattacked, still in human form, however bearing all four canines at her with glowing green eyes. She added a growl for dramatics. Ericka was shocked. Sarah completed her shift, however Ericka had hit the floor with such force that she was back in human form. She looked up at Sarah; in awe who was already back to human form. Derek looked really impressed.

"Now what were you saying?" Sarah asked Ericka.

"Nothing." She said quickly in a defeated voice.

"That's what I thought." She smirked.

She had put Ericka in her place, and now it was Derek's turn.

She turned to Derek in a pissed mood. "Take me home." She said sternly.

"What? You just got here." He replied.

"I know. Derek, take me home now." She growled at him.

"Sarah, lets just talk about this." Derek pleaded.

"No I'm done for today, you let Ericka do all the talking for you." She picked up her cell and dialed Scott.

Scott and Stiles were in the middle of a heated Halo 3 game, when he answered his phone.

"Scott, come get me now." Sarah said sounding pissed.

"What did he do?" Scott asked quickly.

"Its not what he did, its what he didn't do that pissed me off, and when I get pissed off, well lets just say I don't think Ericka will ever challenge me again." Sarah responded in a harsh tone.

"I'm on my way." Scott hung up the phone.

"What's up man?" Stiles asked.

"I guess Ericka challenged Sarah, and got her werewolf ass kicked." Scott said with a smirk.

"Aw man, and I missed it." Stiles said loudly.

"Lets go, were going to pick her up." Scott said grabbing his keys.

"Sarah, please don't, go lets just sit down and talk." Derek said following her outside.

"No Derek, leave me alone. Don't make me put you down too." Sarah said aggressively.

Derek stopped walking. "Are you challenging me?" He said angrily.

"Not directly, but I wouldn't push it if I were you." Sarah came back at him.

Derek looked pissed, but the last thing he wanted was to piss her off more, he was trying to win her over, and he was failing miserably. Scott drove into the driveway.

"Stiles, stay in the car, and don't get out." Scott instructed. Scott went over to Sarah.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked hugging her.

"I will be once we get out of here." Sarah said trying to calm herself down. Scott faced Derek.

"Derek, I am only going to tell you once, stay away from my sister." Scott said firmly.

Derek stepped closer to Scott, both of whom had shifted.

"Make me." Derek said.

Sarah knew she had to do something.

Derek lunged at Scott, and Sarah quickly intervened, pushing Derek with her hands, she put him down flat in his back. She growled at him. Scott and Derek both looked stunned. Sarah was a lot stronger than they both had anticipated.

"Scott, I think it's best if we leave now." She said walking towards the car." Scott followed Sarah.

Derek got up off the ground, and looked over at them in the car. He looked defeated, and angry at the same time. However, sadness came over him, he just wasn't sure what to do next.

"That was freaking awesome Sarah! You are my new best friend." Stiles said giving her a high-five.

Scott looked over at Stiles. "Well you can be my second best friend." He said quickly.

Scott looked over at his sister, and she looked over at him.

"Thank you, but next time, please don't get between Derek and I." Scott said with a small laugh.

"Alright, I won't, I just needed to make my point." She confessed.

"Point well made." Scott said in return. "Now lets go home."


End file.
